Viva la vida
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Sanji comes back from a trip and is confronted with the last person he expects. AU It consists of 3 POVs of the same story. This is a prologue to 'Running to the edge of the world'.
1. Sanji

**So, this is the first time I wrote something. I have a midterm tomorrow, so that might be the reason for doing this xD I just got the idea for Sanjis life story and his train of thought, I'll probably write Zoros point of view too, but i also might continue this story in a few chapters if there will be someone that actually likes this. So yeah.**

Sanji was five when his mother died. He was sad, he cried, but still didn't comprehend the tragedy of it all. It was just the two of them from the start with no one else to rely on so when the issue of his custody came to light, the social service hit a dead end. With the appearence of an angel, he was easily put into a foster home in Stockholm only a few blocks from his mothers apartment. One can't really say his life was bad, but he still didn't feel right and barely spoke. It took a year for the social service to find out his mother had a brother in Boston. Without any delays, he was shipped to the States to become someone elses problem and he just went, having no one to leave behind.

Sanji was six when he came to Boston and met old man Zeff. The old man was only 39, but to a six-year-old, he was older than the earth itself. That old man was gruff and scary, but connected with Sanji better than anyone other than his mother. So Zeff treated him like he was his own son, especially when the little eggplant showed an interest in cooking.

Sanji was seven when he started school and met his first friends, Ace and a bit later, his little brother Luffy. Sanji and Ace were best friends ever since. They were both in high school when they met Robin and Franky, though they were a bit older, and Luffy introduced them to Usopp and Chopper.

Sanji was at the awkward age of sixteen when he fell in love with Nami. The actual love didn't last long, but he still exclaimed it to her every time they met. Nami was the one that brought Vivi to the group and that became their little circle of friends. Frankys brother owned the hotest club in town, The Galley-La, and that's where they all took Sanji to celebrate when he was nineteen and had accepted a scholarship to study for four semesters in Sweden. By then, he was an infamous womanizer around their high school and the local university so a change of scenery would be nice.

Sanji is now 21 and he finally came back to the States. None of his friends were really surprised that he brought a beautiful girl with him. Yes, Sanji was an effin' ladies man and being with Conis proved it. He was classy and smooth and completely fucking mentally hyperventilating as he sat with his friends in the middle of Aces apartment with his life flashing before his eyes. One small and yet colossal shitty memory took it's sweet fucking time to play in his head.

_He was having fun at the club, drinking with his friends and getting shitfaced with all the toasts for his trip to the land of busty blond women. He was still sober enough not to use the word 'shitfaced' and scanning the place for a perfect lady to grace him with her company his last night in Boston. His eyes stopped on a pale raven haired girl in a tight pink dress. She was meeting his gaze and smiling sweetly at him. With a confident smirk directed at Ace, who instantly knew what was going on, he gracefully walked through the crowd of swaying bodies on the dancefloor and approached the beauty. Watching the scene carefully, his friends knew it was time to leave the club because he wouldn't be joining them anymore. _He and the girl, he thinks her name was Laki, must have danced and drank more until he was shitfaced with no problem with using that word anymore because his memory fast-forwards to... _Sanji woke up with the mother of all hangovers. It took him way too much time to notice he was not in his room. Or any other room he has ever slept in. It took him even more time to notice that his head was not the only body part that hurt like a bitch. Why his lower back and ass hurt, he did not know. It didn't really take long to find out the answer to that mystery. Next to him, butt naked just as he was (that part took him embarassingly long to notice), was a man. A freakin' green haired man. He was sleeping facing Sanji and snoring lightly. _The part of his memory where he grabbed his clothes and ran out of the place like a scared little schoolgirl to get his things at home and catch his flight to Stockholm went by in a blur. To this day, he doesn't know how he went from dancing with the hottest girl in the club to taking it up the ass from a green haired macho prick. _Seriously, his hair is fucking green._

"Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Luffy was screaming as he threw himself at Sanji and brought his attention back to the real world and the very real green haired guy sitting on the floor opposite him. Being away for two years, Sanji missed Nami and Luffy starting to date, Usopp getting a girlfriend and the group getting an addition in the form of Aces childhood green-fucking-haired friend that got back from Japan a few days before Sanji left.

"Hey, Luffy. Good to see you!" Sanji said, returning Luffys hug with a smile. He hasn't even seen all of them since he got back. Shifting his gaze towards the door, his smile grew as his eyes settled on Nami and Vivi.

"My lovely ladies, living in the north has been dark and cold without your shining presence." glancing towards the couch and the shy blonde sitting there, he continued "But alas, I have found a brighter light to warm my life and erase the sadness I was stricken with after I left you. Please, meet my lovely Conis." Ace and Luffy started laughing at the show, actually missing Sanjis dramatic displays of love after not seeing them for two years. The green haired guy, _Zoro was his name_ Sanji remembered, just scoffed and muttered „Idiot". One simple word was enough for Sanji to lose his calm and start a fight. Nami was quick to break it up, leaving Sanji with no other option than to glare at the stoic greenhaired dipshit and think about the situation. Of all the guys in the whole city of Boston, Ace had to have gone to the same dojo as the one guy that apparently fucked Sanji. He had to be friends with Zoro for as long as he's been friends with Sanji. Of all the fucking guys in the city. Now, Sanji never believed in God or karma, but this was seriously fucked up. _Though, the guy did nothing to show he even remembered me so things might not be so bad. Except for the fact I slept with a guy at some point in my life. _Sanji hated that stupid voice in his head.

Thanks to Namis lovely personality, the rest of the evening went well. The whole group showed up to see Sanji again and meet his first serious girlfriend. The latter interested them more, seeing how he never stayed with one girl for long. And that was not because of his lack of trying.

It was getting pretty late by the time everyone except Sanji, Conis and Zoro left. The evening went in a blur for Sanji, he was still not sure about the situation, but convinced that Zoro remembered nothing. Sanji went to Aces bedroom to get their coats. The three of them left at the same time, exiting the building together. Sanji was about to say goodbye when they got to his car, Conis already sitting in the passanger seat, when Zoro beat Sanji to it: "It was nice seeing you."

"Again." he added after a short pause. And with that he turned around and left, leaving Sanji with what could have been a heart attack for all he knew.


	2. Zoro

**Like I promised, here's Zoros POV. I kinda want to write how Ace viewed all this since he's the only one that knows and he can be a mean little fucker when he wants to :D **

**Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but I don't own One Piece (duhhh)**

Zoro didn't even remember his parents. He was a baby when they were in the car crash and he was sent to live with his grandfather Koshiro in Boston. When he was six, his cousins Kuina and Tashigi moved in as well. They were seven and their parents left them there so they could travel the world undisturbed while the twins went to school. The four of them were far from a perfect family, but they were happy.

Zoro was never very social so even he was surprised when he started school and made his very first friend, Eustass. Eustass was everything Zoro wasn't: pale, loud and always standing out. Even their hair color was a strong contrast: Zoros green with Eustass' red. Nevertheless, they made a good team.

By the age of eight, Koshiro saw clear signs of future delinquents in the two; for one, they weren't very keen on the concept of answering to authority figures even at such a young age. This opted him to get the two rascals to start training in his dojo where he could keep an eye on them and make them release their frustrations in a controlled environment.

Zoro was almost ten when Ace and his brother joined the dojo. Koshiro and their grandfather were old friends and apparently, those two also had too much free time and a knack for finding trouble. The four of them stayed friends even though Ace and Luffy went to a different school.

Zoro was very good at kendo, just as Kuina was, but he never thought of entering competitions. At least not until he was thirteen and Kuina died. He felt as if he must take her place and continue what she started working for: the title of the best. At this point, Tashigi left with her parents and they moved back to Japan.

So before his fourteenth birthday, Koshiro and Zoro were by themselves. Zoros talent for kendo quickly outgrew Koshiros little dojo so Zoro was promised a year of training in a famous japanese dojo if he stayed out of trouble. Not wanting to miss an opportunity like that, he worked hard to improve his grades and still train his ass off in his free time. Finally, after he finished his third year of high school with flying colors, Koshiro presented him with a ticket to Japan and he left with no regrets.

He came back a year and a half later, just in time to start his second semester at the university in Boston. The winter vacation just begun and Eustass, along with some other friends they met in high school, insisted on having a 'welcome home' party at a fancy night club. Zoro was never keen on going to crowded clubs with crappy music and watered down drinks so the reason why he went with them to Galley-La is still a mystery to him.

Now he was 21, sitting on the floor of Aces apartment and trying hard not to laugh at the sight of the blond with the curly eyebrow in front of him. It would be inappropriate to laugh while curlybrow stared at him like a deer in front of approaching headlights. The sight was still funnier than anything he ever saw. Blondie obviously remembered their last encounter and was shocked beyond belief. Zoro himself had to admit that this was pretty unbelievable. He wasn't gay and only had one sexual encounter with a man. The same man that was still looking at him with disbelief. The part about sleeping with a man didn't bother him that much, but the fact he was sitting right there was the unbelievable part. Judging from the look on the blonds face and the small matter of him having a girlfriend made Zoro deicide he would act like he didn't remember anything; curlybrow obviously wished that it never happened anyway.

Zoro found out what the curlybrows name was only minutes ago when he showed up. They didn't really feel a need to ask about names or any other information about each other at the club two years ago. Or at his place during the rest of the night, really. He didn't even try to find out later. He only told one person about what happened.

The will to laugh left him abruptly as he noticed Ace looking at the two of them with obvious amusement. Terror slowly climbed up his spine while he was being showered with cold sweat as he remembered who exactly he told. _Ace fucking knows. _Ace did, indeed, know about everything and it seemed to amuse him to no end. Zoro cursed the way Ace seemed to know everything sometimes. If he hadn't noticed Zoro being weird the day after it happened, Zoro would never have told him. But he did. He told him everything about the mysterious blonde and his lack of judgement that led to a night of drunk gay sex. His life will become hell on earth now. Ace has his claws in this information now and he won't let go. Zoro still doesn't know if Ace knew from the start that his friend Sanji is the mystery blonde. Not that it really matters at this point.

The blonde seemed to come to his wits when Luffy and Nami arrived. He seemed to lose them right away, though, spouting nonsense to Nami and Vivi.

"Idiot" Zoro couldn't refrain himself from commenting as Sanji finished his ode of love to the poor girls. _Jesus, I slept with a god damn moron. _It was quite interesting, though. Sanji seemed to be the straightest man alive and yet, they ended up in bed together. His thoughts were interrupted as Sanji screeched and tried to kick Zoros head off. Zoro was ready to jump at him and start an all-out fight when Nami punched Sanjis blond head making him stumble to the couch. Knowing Nami well enough by now, Zoro concluded that it would be plain stupid to start something with the annoying bastard while she was there.

Zoro didn't really pay attention to any of the conversations around him. After all, this sudden gathering was for welcoming the blonde back and meeting his girlfriend and Zoro didn't really care too much since he didn't know Sanji like the others did. He was left to his own unwelcoming thoughts that seemed to always go to that night right after he came back to town.

_Zoro was tired and could still smell the damn airplane on his clothes, but Eus insisted that they go out with Brook, Kaku and Law. He didn't really feel like it, but one does not simply say no to Eus. So he went out around ten and met the guys at Rayleigh's bar. At least he can get drunk enough before going to that stupid club. Why they were going there at all was beyond him, but it was good to see them again. And being in a real bar was nice. They stayed there until midnight and Zoro hoped that they forgot about the club, but lady luck was not on his side. It was a group effort to drag each others semi-drunk asses to the Galley-La, but they made it. There was no problem getting in, Brook did a few gigs there and the bouncers knew him, but the atmosphere was just as Zoro predicted; loud annoying music, drunk girls in short skirts and uncomfortably high heels, and overall too many people. Luckily, the drinks were good. They somehow found an empty table near the wall and sat down._

_Glancing over the dancing crowd, Zoro spotted a girl he knew from high school dancing with a tall lean blond man. The man was very handsome, beautiful even and Zoro was a bit too quick to appreciate that fact. He may not be all that attracted to men, but he's comfortable enough to appreciate beauty. That thought made him blink in surprise and realise he needs another drink. It's never good when he becomes overly sappy. Turning his attention to the table and his friends, he noticed that the other three were also watching the couple dance and Eustass was flaming with rage. His red hair only helped the impression. Zoro couldn't help but giggle. What the hell? Did he actually giggle? His attention was slipping to weird thoughts again, but he was snapped back to reality when Eustass stood up, knocking their drinks over. He was still looking at, what was her name, Laki and the blonde dude. Seeing Zoros confused face, Law explained that Laki was dating a friend of Eustass' that apparently wasn't there at the moment and obviously, Eus wanted to kick the blondes ass. It was obvious the blonde was drunk out of his mind, but he still moved gracefully, almost like a big cat. While the others tried to calm Eustass down, Zoro went to the bar to get another round of drinks. He wasn't the only one that needed it (was what he thought, at least, never mind the fact they were all barely conscious). Eustass was still itching for a fight, to defend his friends honour or just beat the shit out of someone, none of them knew for sure at this point. Zoro, still slightly clinging to reason, offered to go deal with the blonde himself. Eustass agreed and they all, finally, made the right decision to call it a night after the last drinks Zoro brought. Would be a shame if the booze went to waste. So they drank up and left, Brook carrying a ridiculously drunk Kaku. _

_Zoro stayed behind, even though he didn't really plan on fighting anyone – that would just be stupid. He moved to the bar and sat down, his eyes still on the blonde. Laki wasn't there anymore, he realised, and the blonde seemed a bit lost. After a few dazed minutes, he turned around and started walking towards the bar, flirting with every woman in his way. The women didn't really seem eager to respond, though. Zoro just continued watching the man approach as he finally came close and sat next to Zoro. Well, at least tried to sit down. He very obviously had a lot to drink. Obviously, so did Zoro because he did not stop staring at the man and it was starting to look embarrassing. Finally sitting down, blondie noticed Zoro and smiled drunkenly at him. To Zoros intoxicated mind, it was adorable and funny. They struck up a conversation about women and continued drinking together – both very bad ideas, mind you – which led to a blurry mess of alcohol, stripping and touching until everything went black. Zoro woke up sometime during the night (morning?) and through bloodshot eyes saw a mop of blonde hair and pale skin next to him. He registered that it was a man, but just dismissed it and fell asleep again. Next time he woke up, the sun was seriously threatening to blind him permanently and he was alone in bed. He would have thought that the mysterious man from last night was just a drunken dream, had he not found a black tie that most certainly wasn't his. He probably didn't even own a tie. Why would he even need a tie? He's not some prissy ass in a suit. _

Zoro blinked in confusion at his random thoughts and noticed Ace looking at him with an annoyingly knowing smile. It was getting late and almost everyone was leaving. Sanji and Conis were still there, he noticed. Luffy and Nami were just saying goodbye. Zoro would normally stay over at Aces place, but now it didn't seem like a good idea. Ace knew too damn much. He stood up and started putting on his jacket just as Sanji came to the room with coats for himself and Conis. He obviously has to go with them to the parking lot, he can't be an ass and walk a few feet in front of them, but neither can he stay behind and face Ace alone. Walking with them it is.

He managed to chat with Conis all the way down to the parking lot and Sanjis car. Sanji didn't seem terrified anymore. Zoro said goodbye to Conis as she sat in the car and Sanji closed the door behind her. _I should probably say something to him too._

"It was nice seeing you." he said and before he could stop himself, he added "Again."

Zoro turned around and almost ALMOST missed the look of sheer terror on Sanjis face.

_Oh, this ought to be fun. _


	3. Ace

**The few reviews and favorites I got made me feel all fuzzy and warm so I wrote the short Ace POV today in a boring lecture because lets face it, everyone loves Ace. Sorry if it's annoying that I wrote pretty much the same story three times, I'm just experimenting with writing in different personalities and points of view. I'll start progressing the story after this, I hope :D**

**Still don't own One piece.**

****It's been two years since Sanji left. Sure, they talked from time to time, but that just wasn't the same as actually hanging out. Now he's finally back. Ace had to admit, he missed having Sanji around. They spent all their free time together ever since they started school. And he wanted Sanji to meet Zoro, his other important friend. Ace thought that those two would hit it off from the start, they were just so similar it was creepy a bit. They were bound to become close friends. Ace was almost giddy as a schoolgirl and Zoro seemed slightly annoyed by it. It was just the two of them, waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. It's been almost an hour since Nami called and said that everyone was coming over for an improvised 'welcome back' party for Sanji (though, everyone was more interested in this new girlfriend of his).

Ace was lost in thought when the door bell rang. He almost tripped over the carpet trying to get to the door, followed by Zoros laughter from the living room. Behind the door were Sanji and a pretty, shy looking girl. After violently hugging the shit out of Sanji, proper introductions were made with Conis. Ace led her to the living room and introduced her to Zoro while Sanji hung their coats in the hall. By the time Sanji came to the living room, everyone had drinks and Ace was seated comfortably on the couch with Conis. This was the front row seat to everything that was happening. Sanji walked in and looked around the room, eyes stopping at Zoros slumped form on the floor. Zoro didn't notice him until Sanji said 'hi' and introduced himself. Zoro lifted his head and was about to introduce himself too when their eyes met and they froze.

Ace watched with confusion while Sanji paled as a ghost, his lower lip trembling and eyes so wide, it was rather comical. At the same time, Zoro sat there flabbergast and stared at the blonde, but nowhere near as shocked as Sanji. He quickly came to his senses and spoke his late introduction. Sanjis knees gave out and he sat on the floor to cover it put, even though everyone noticed. At least the two that were still coherent, but both of them confused. Realization hit Ace like a bucket of cold water. _Sanji is the mystery blonde! _Oh, this was good. This was beyond good. This was fucking fabulous! The two of them still staring at each other in the middle of the room, Ace was smiling brightly like a child with a shiny new toy. The shiniest fucking toy there is. Almost as if Zoro felt Aces awestruck gaze on himself, he turned around and cringed at the sight of his freckled friend. It was obvious to Ace that Zoro knew he was never going to hear the end of this. It seemed as if Zoro gained a more horrified look at this turn of events than when he first laid eyes on Sanji.

Speaking of Sanji, both men noticed he was still sitting there, obviously not wanting to believe what was happening and still blisfully oblivious to Aces amusement. Ace was feeling slightly bad for Conis, she was the only one out of the loop and for obvious reasons, it was better if things stayed that way. He turned his attention to her, distracting her from the sight of Sanji being a total incoherent fool. Zoro, on the other hand, returned to his usual stoic self.

The rest of the group arrived in no time and Sanji relaxed a bit, but Ace couldn't care less. All he wanted was to get Zoro alone and discuss (actually, tease him to death) about this unbelievable turn of events. This was like a gift from heaven for Ace. He would have to think about approaching Sanji, after all that will be the most fun ever. Oh, Sanji, Gods gift to women as he thought of himself, slept with a man that was as far from a lady as they get. Now, everyone that knew Ace a bit better, knew that he swung both ways and didn't have prejudice about his two friends and their jolly escapades. _But this could turn out to be more than just a drunk one-night stand. _That may have been just wishful thinking, after all Sanji had Conis now and she was really nice. _But Zoro and Sanji would make a fairly functional couple. _Even though they showed that they both had a very short fuse when dealing with each other. _Details. _

Ace can see that Zoro's deep in thought and not really subtle about it, but he can guess what it's about. _He is so cute when he blushes, teeheehee. _Sanji, although he hides it better, is also obviously thinking hard about something. Ace was so excited, he could safely say he knew now how Luffy felt when facing a ton of meat. It wasn't long until it was just the four of the once again. He thought Zoro was gonna stay over like he usually does, but Zoro didn't seem to keen on the idea right now and left with the pair of blondes. _Sanji did look calmer than before. Too bad, his face was priceless. _

Ace went to the window overlooking the parking lot and saw the three stand by Sanjis car. Watching as Conis got into the car, he thought that this might turn out to be less fun than he thought. He was quickly overtaken by laughter as Zoro said something to Sanji and made a rather fast escape while Sanji stood there with horror written on his face. Ace has never before been this happy to have an apartment on the first floor.

_This might turn out to be interesting after all._


	4. Note

**Hey :) **

**I finally posted the first chapter of the main story so if some of you followers want to read it, it's called 'Running to the edge of the world'. Hope you like it :)**


End file.
